


Let's Have a Talk

by sjax001



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: 今天，你知道你会受伤害，但是你别无选择。





	

今天，你知道你会受伤害，但是你别无选择。

你应付完了记者，走回更衣室，沿路的人们沉默地看着你，就像知道你身上很快就要出现鲜血淋漓的伤口，他们抿着嘴，目光闪烁，你知道他们想说而没说出口的全部话语。

但是你别无选择。

你推开门，詹姆斯就在那里，坐在他的角落里。队友们早已经各自离去，他留下来，留在一堆垃圾和散落的毛巾中，他看起来像是被遗弃了，虽然其实他完全可以不必这样，他本和大家一起行动，但是他没有，他最后一个去洗澡，最后一个去理疗，最后一个人坐在更衣室里，他热爱营造出自己被遗弃的模样。

他留下来，是为了给你一个机会，被他伤害。

你知道这一点，但你别无选择。

你问他是否还好，他抬起头来看你，一脸漠然和不耐烦。

“没啥，我好得很。”

他用他的冷漠在打击你，这是他想要的。

你依然没放弃。

你问他打算做什么，是回家，还是再休息一阵子。你告诉他，如果他饿了，你们可以一起去吃个饭。

“我要练球。”

他回答说，态度粗暴，令人生厌。

你当然知道这一点，一如既往，在每次输球之后，他都要留下来加练。但那并不是因为他要奋发改过，而是在球赛里无处倾吐的憎恨和不满，他只能在练习里宣泄。

你用尽全力压下你的火气，他很沮丧，这是当然的，下半场只得到五分的并不是你，你知道他想这么说。他需要你再给他一次机会，你这么相信。

你露出一个微笑，表示同情和理解，你问他是不是需要你和他一起练习投射。

你的口气里甚至都带上了一丝讨好的意味。

而他嗤之以鼻。

他上下打量你，“没这个必要吧？”他说，“你不是连衣服都换好了吗？”

可是，你说，依然微笑着，试图挽回局面。

他站了起来。

“要是你不介意的话，我更乐意一个人练习，不好意思。”他说。

你咬着牙。我们可以谈谈吗？来谈谈吧。你用最后的耐心说。

“我不觉得我们有什么可谈的。”

他冰冷地从牙缝里挤出来一句。

你受到了伤害。

你的样子想必惶然又可笑。

他转身，把毛巾和肮脏的衣服扔在地上，把你留在更衣室里，一个人扬长而去。

你站在那里，隔了很久之后，才弯下腰来拾捡他扔下的垃圾。所有的东西都要归位，更衣室不是一个人的，应该为队友着想——很早前你已经养成了这样的习惯。

但是你也模糊地想起，从前詹姆斯并不是这样的，他总是将自己的东西收拾得很好，将周围打扫得干净整洁，他总是那么有分寸，和你一样，养成了很好的习惯。

何时这习惯消失了。

是从他开始发现自己再也不能达成人们期望的那一刻吗，是他开始对队友丧失信任的那一刻吗，是他开始怨恨你的那一刻吗。

或许他是故意这样做的。他应该是故意这样做的。

就在发现你和他有着相同的习惯的时候。

你打扫他留下的垃圾，把脏衣服扔进袋子里。你沉默地做着这些事，更衣柜上的名字们沉默地看着你。

你走出去，从更衣室到球场，一百米的球员通道距离寂静无声，人们都离开了，就像在詹姆斯出现时已经落荒而逃。他身上带着失败者的恶臭。

今天，又有一位队友发短信给你，向你抱怨他再也不能忍受。“为什么要让整只球队为了他的情绪买单，就因为他叫做勒布朗·詹姆斯？”

你知道，他是对的。

媒体开始窃窃私语，今天，你又挡掉了一次蓄谋已久的采访，因为他们想知道你对如今的詹姆斯有多失望。

他们在怀疑为什么你还在试图讨好他，球迷发起声讨，电视主持人在社交媒体上大肆嘲笑。但你不能责怪人们的落井下石和翻脸无情，因为人们对他的指责，没有哪一句真的言过其实。是他关闭了交流的大门。他的自信是个假象，他在自我怀疑前脆弱得不堪一击，他让曾经支持过他的人统统感到了失望。

他是自甘沦落至此的。

可是即便如此，可是即便如此。

 

大灯都熄灭了，所有座位都空了，你站在球员通道门口，看着詹姆斯。

他开始练球。持球，起跳，投射。

他的肩膀，他的姿势，全都浸透了被人背弃的愤怒。

十次，一百次，一千次。

他的练习看起来实在让人失望，几乎投丢一半。即便他本来就不是射手，这成绩也未免贻笑大方。

他投射时用的力量太大了，你暗自想到，他完全没有试图通过手腕控制力量，手肘又过份外翻。他起跳的动作很是别扭，或许他不该选择后仰，那样说不定还能更好地保持身体的平衡。

但你知道，他不会听你的意见，他不可能让你来告诉他如何打球。

他的弧线也是那么阴沉，球落入网中的声音是那么沉闷。你不知是什么时候开始，他变得这样消沉。他越来越我行我素，不愿和队友沟通，他似乎在和所有人生闷气。你也曾经生过气，你在场上和他有语言冲突，你们在训练场上为了打球方式吵得不可开交，但你拼命试图让他知道，你是真的在乎他是否开心。要是他显得闷闷不乐，你会试着去问他到底为什么不高兴，要是他状态低迷，你会和队友商量如何与他打出更好的配合。但你所有的尝试，最终都落得像是撞在棉花墙上。

你问他需要什么帮助。他说他什么都不要。

你说我觉得你这样做可能会更好，他说谢了，他觉得他能自己搞定。

你希望和他一起加练，一起离开训练场，而他客气地告诉你，你在场妨碍他集中注意力。

球队在季后赛里失败后，教练和管理层找你谈了一次话，问你对他的看法，你保持着沉默，只是看着办公桌上屏幕闪动的球队图标屏保。

他们问你，是否你们沟通存在问题。

你说没有这回事。

“但是他曾经说，他并不喜欢你的训练方式和比赛表现。”

“他从来不曾这样和我说过。”

“他不希望让你来告诉他怎么打球，尤其是在场上的时候。”

“我才是这支球队的控卫。”

“他说你似乎觉得只有你在更衣室里有更多发言权。”

“我是什么人，能对他发号施令？我只想帮助他！”

“他说你的所谓‘帮助’让他困扰。”

你抬起头来。你看着那些西装革履的人。

“这是什么意思？”你问。

休赛期的时候，你谨慎地选择措辞，给他发了短信。你告诉他你希望和他一起出席球队活动。你甚至向他道了谦，说你当初不该和他争吵。

他没有回复，一条也没有。等你再见到他，问他是否收到你的信息时，他只是轻描淡写地说收到了。

但你知道，你没法责怪他。

这个世界唯利是图，它会多热烈地把某人捧到世界之巅，就能多猛烈地践踏跌落下来的可怜虫。而詹姆斯，他的自尊和自卑都是那么强烈，面对汹涌而来的敌意和嘲笑，他的防卫一溃千里，到了最后，他再也不肯信任他人。

队友，教练，媒体，特别是你，尤其是你。

 

时间流逝，詹姆斯依然还在练习。

唯一一个留下来替詹姆斯捡球的球童又困又倦，脸上都写满了不耐。你不知道他是否看到了那不耐和那困倦，还是他明明看到了，却要故意为难别人。

这画面太可笑了，若是被哪个记者捕捉到到，明天他会再成为一次笑柄。

你赶紧朝四周看去，确认是否有不怀好意的镜头潜藏在哪个角落。观众席上太暗了，你看不清楚，你决定保持警惕。这实在不谨慎，你想着，你有必要再提醒詹姆斯。你下定决心一定要提醒他。

就算他不愿听你说的哪怕任何一句话。

球队每况日下，对詹姆斯的怀疑和攻击日益增多，你还在努力，你还试图帮助他。

但他对你提供的建议嗤之以鼻。

他嫌弃你的多管闲事，你知道，暗地里，他嘲笑你的徒劳。

你们在更衣室里大声争吵时，你对他说，我们不能就这样眼看着球队分崩离析，全世界都在等着看笑话，但我们不能让他们看笑话。

他认认真真、一字一句听完，你看到他在咀嚼咬碎你说出来的每一个字，他露出了狞笑，就好象他等了一整晚，等了一整个赛季，等了几十年，就为了等到这一刻。

“凭什么，凯里·厄文？”他说，眼睛因为愤怒闪闪发亮，“你以为你是我的什么人？”

他是如此理直气壮，他知道你无法来驳斥他。

因为你确实不是他的任何人。

“不要装作你关心我。”他说，“也不要装作你试图在理解我。你知道为什么吗？“

他凑近了你一点。

“因为你TMD想的只是你自己。”

他一脸受害者模样，就像是他真的说服了自己，你和其他人一样，是酿成他今日这境地的罪魁祸首。

从那一刻你就知道，你对詹姆斯说的所有话都会付诸东流。

因为你无法理解他，而他拒绝理解你。

 

你弯下了腰，今天你打了很长时间，你累了，你应付了很长时间记者，你本来就不擅长和他们打交道，但是你为了詹姆斯却和他们纠缠了太长时间。你本来就不应该在这里，你早应该去开Party，去和朋友们好好玩一玩，你该回家去，和爸爸和姐姐一起聊聊天，和你的狼犬一起玩儿，你应该去打游戏，你应该去抱抱你的小女儿，你不该在这里。

人们说你该放弃和詹姆斯沟通，既然他从来不和人沟通。这一切是他的错，是他如此傲慢，是他如此顽固不化。

你知道他们说的都是对的。

可是即便如此，可是即便如此。

 

回想起来，一切宛若隔世：他的眼睛里也曾经盛满了生气，即便在对你勃然大怒大吼大叫的时候。

他也曾经说过想要和你一起打球。

他也曾经很有憧憬，很有雄心。

可是你知道，这一切不会持久。

当你和詹姆斯第一次共同并肩上场作战时，你们第一次一起奔跑时，你看到他回头看向场边。

你知道这一点，是因为你当时和他看向了同一个方向。

而你们都失望了。

或许他是对的，当时你本该去安抚他，你本该告诉他这全无所谓，可是你只是沉溺于自己的情绪里，在他需要的时候，你没能对他伸出援手，在他每一次回头的时候。

所以他再也不能信任你。

 

咣当一声，球击中了篮框，你眨了眨眼，球童到哪里去了，突然之间，所有人全都离去了。

只有詹姆斯还在那儿，只有你还在那儿。

球馆太空旷了，你从来没想过球鞋和地板摩擦的声音会冷得让人发抖。

你的脚冻僵了，你的心里有一口深井。

你并不是热爱自我折磨，你只是吞下了流转的因果。

毕竟：

你曾经放弃了和勒布朗沟通。

勒布朗对你所说的话都曾经付诸东流。

他无法理解你，而你拒绝理解他。

 

当他来到你身边的第一年，当他第一次对你伸出了手，当他第一次试图理解你的时候，你把他拒之门外。

你在内心嘲笑着他的好为人师，你对他的建议嗤之以鼻。你嫌弃他的多管闲事，你觉得他装作关心你，但考虑的只是他自己，他的辉煌蓝图，他的夺冠大业。

他想把你当作他的兄弟，他试图庇护你，可是你是凯里·厄文，你才22岁，你才华横溢，凭什么你得按照他的哲学打球，凭什么，你要成为他事业机器上的螺丝钉。你宁愿和科比倾诉而不愿和他交流。

他问你需要什么帮助。你说你什么都不要。

他说我觉得你这样做可能会更好，你说谢了，我觉得我能自己搞定。

他热切地告诉所有人，如果只有你一个人在那里练习投篮，他也不会离开。而你觉得他在场妨碍你集中注意力。

一开始他好生气，被你搞的直跳脚，他从来没被人这样拒绝过，他是天之骄子，他要对谁好，谁都该对他感激涕零才对。

后来他郁闷坏了，因为他真的不懂你，不懂你为什么不肯和他沟通，他也不懂自己到底哪里做得还不够好，不够让你高兴，就好象他的建议真的会害死你。

再后来，再后来，你看到他有时看着你，想说话却把话堵在了嘴边。他看着你，最后终于什么也没说。

你暗自得意洋洋：终于不用再听他的罗嗦。

有一天，你要留下来练球，一如既往，在每次输球之后。

他走了过来，又问你他可不可以也留下来一起练球。

他的样子竟然是那么小心翼翼，简直像是唯恐一句话不对，又要惹你不开心。

可是你不开心，你本来就不开心。输了球，人们把责任都归咎给你，而不是他。

“没这个必要吧，”你说，“你不是连衣服都换好了吗。”

“可是……”

“要是你不介意的话，我更乐意一个人练习，不好意思。”

他站在那里，拿着个水杯，样子显得惶然又可笑。他才三十一岁，但下巴上已经有了白胡子，他看起来真的好老，比实际年龄老很多。好多年后你才会明白，他并不是真的从来没有被人拒绝过才会如此手足无措，他被人拒绝过，在他还是个孩子的时候，他被很多很多人拒绝过很多很多次，多到无数次，以至于如今他害怕被你拒绝，怕得说不出话。

过了很久他才说：“那我可以坐下来看你练会儿吧？”

他说：“等你练完，我们能谈谈吗？”

他的声音很低，很小，很多年后你才会想起来，那是你这一辈子唯一一次见到皇帝用这么低、这么小的声音说话。

你不置可否。

“随便喽。”你说。

他居然真的找了场边的座位，在那里坐下来，等着你，看着你练习。

你知道他在等着你，可是你一次都没有回过头看他。

你练了很久很久，你明知道，他不可能等你那么久。

等到你真的练完，他已经走了。

座位上空无一人。

 

他再没有试图找你谈过，他也再没坐在那个座位上陪你加练。

你们成了普通的队友。他再也没有走向你，热切问你是否需要什么帮助，兴致盎然问你他是不是可以给你建议。你们在媒体前一起微笑，偶尔打闹，赛后拥抱，说冠冕堂皇的互相称赞，下场就和平地分手，没多一句交谈，没任何亲密来往。你们礼貌地，友好地，在你们之间建起了透明的墙壁。你们当中再也没有一个人，试图去打破这面墙壁。

你觉得这样很好，你们本来就相差太远，岁数，朋友圈，个性，为什么人们就一定要和彼此沟通，为什么一定要了解他人的心声，这妨碍你们夺冠了吗，所以他无法理解你，而你拒绝理解他。

待到他离开，待到他的身影在你人生里越来越淡。

在那之后，又过了多久。

在收拾更衣室的时候，你开始问自己，你这些习惯到底从何而来。

缓慢地，你开始理解当初的他。

在你和他一样成为父亲之后，在你和他一样背负了所有荣耀和责难后，在你和他一样开始老去之后。

你终于知道：

就像勒布朗·詹姆斯再不能了解真正的凯里·厄文一样，

这一生，你再也没机会去认识真正的勒布朗·詹姆斯。

 

又一次失手，皮球弹框而出，詹姆斯跑过去捡球，但到了一半，他就停下了。

他浑身颤抖，他背对着你，你不知道他是否在哭泣，还是只是太过疲劳而颤抖。

你永远责怪不了他，你知道你们争吵，是因为你们都试图在对方身上寻找一个人残留的影子，因为找不到，或是因为找到了，你们才如此遏制不住自己的脾气。

你想起当年他还曾是个赤足的孩子，他和你就在这片场地上嘻嘻哈哈地玩着一对一，他的父亲坐在场边看着你们玩耍，那个你再也不能了解的人。

你有这么多的话想和当初的他说，可是他已经不在那里。

你看着年轻的詹姆斯微微偏过头，他已经筋疲力尽，可哪怕在这时候，他依然忍不住回去看场边，仿佛依然在祈求盼望着得到伟大父亲的认可。

可是那里空无一人。

就像是每一次你回头望向场边。

就像是每一次他回头望向场边。

那座位上并没有人。

一个人也没有。

那个人再也不会在那里等着你，看着你。

勒布朗·詹姆斯二世站在篮下，茫然地注视着篮框后黑暗而不可知的方位。从某些角度看过去，他那身形眉眼如此肖似父亲，人们因为这一点而诅咒他，而他为此诅咒所有人。可他比你当年年纪还要小，还要固执，还要擅长自伤而不自知。

因此，今天，你会在这里等他，就像当年他父亲等你。

你依然会对他伸出手，哪怕他依然会拒绝你。

你知道你会受伤害，但是你别无选择。

那年轻人显得迷茫又一意孤行。你忍不住想，自己是否也曾看上去那么迷茫又一意孤行，因此那个人才会一而再，再而三地试图朝你伸出手。

你好想知道，可是你不会知道了。

篮球在球场上缓缓滚过。

你闭上了眼睛。

光芒化作黑暗，球场上那伫立的孤单身影，在你视网膜上留下被闪光的边缘包裹的残像。

 

谈谈吧，如今三十一岁的你，已经开始感到疲惫的你，对着那个渐渐淡去的影像，不出声地说着。

 

勒布朗，让我们谈谈吧。

 

——————————

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1：这是AU。灵感来自 http://bbs.hupu.com/17901778.html，如果没有“现在好了”的部分，事情可能会变成怎样，好在二文很乖～～～
> 
> Note 2：和二文一起玩球的是Bryce，这里是AU所以改成了Bronny。
> 
> Bronny我对不起你。


End file.
